Follows
by KatziusTheAoOni
Summary: Mikasa memang selalu mengikuti Eren, kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi benarkah itu? Shortfic. Slight RivaEren. Mind to RnR?


**HELLOOWW! **

**Ehm, ehm. Saya gak bakal banyak ngomong. **

**Saya cuma mau bilang, HAPPY B-DAY buat Zefanya Elric, yang ultahnya bertepatan dengan tanggal lima belas Juli ini :D Semoga tambah sering berkarya XD XD XD**

**Langsung CEKIDOT aja, Minna! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime owns SnK**

**WARNING : A little bit Shounen-ai, so read this without your parents on your back.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**-O-o-O-**

**.**

**.**

**Follows**

**.**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**-O-o-O-**

Eren sedang duduk di meja, dan memandang makan malamnya tanpa minat. Dia kelihatan kesal. Armin dan Mikasa, yang mengetahui bocah separuh Titan itu sedang _bad-mood_, memilih menjauh.

Anak-anak yang lain juga tidak mau mencari masalah, maka jadilah Eren menguasai satu meja makan sendirian.

Eren pun juga meninggalkan mangkuknya dengan makanan yang belum dihabiskan dan sebuntal roti yang belum tersentuh. Segera saja Sasha menyambar kesempatan langka itu.

"Hei, Mikasa, lebih baik kau ikuti dia," saran Armin. "Aku tak nyaman melihatnya seperti itu sepanjang hari. Bahkan tadi sepertinya Pak Pelatih Keith Shardis kelihatan takut sekilas saat melihat Eren,"

"Baiklah," kata Mikasa. "Akan kucari tahu masalahnya,"

Eren ternyata malah menuju lapangan, alih-alih menuju pondok anak laki-laki. Mikasa yang penasaran dengan kelakuan saudara angkatnya itu segera menghampiri.

"Oi, Eren, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Mikasa. Syal gadis itu berkibar diterpa angin malam.

Eren memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, ayolah Eren, beritahu aku!" kata Mikasa menuntut.

"Kau janji tidak akan marah saat aku mengatakannya?"

"Iya," Mikasa berjanji.

"Jadi begini..." Eren menghela napas. "Masalahku adalah..."

"Adalah...?"

"Kau,"

Mikasa terkejut. "Aku? Kenapa aku? Apa aku menyakitimu, Eren? Kalau iya, biar aku..." kalimat Mikasa terputus oleh bekapan Eren.

"Tolong diam dulu," kata Eren. "Aku... sebenarnya agak terganggu, soal kau yang mengikutiku terus. Aku ke sini, kau pun ke sini. Aku ke sana, kau pun ke sana,"

"Tapi aku cuma mau memastikan keselamatanmu. Kau ingat, kan, saat kita berbeda kelompok, dan akhirnya kau dimakan Titan?" kata Mikasa.

Eren menghela napas panjang. Saudarinya yang satu ini benar-benar terlalu paranoid.

"Baiklah, misalkan, kalau aku masuk kembali ke Distrik Shiganshina saat ini, bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

"Aku akan tetap mengikutimu," kata Mikasa.

Eren memutar otak lagi. Hening cukup lama beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau aku melanggar peraturan dan dihukum Pelatih Keith Shardis, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan ikut kena hukum juga. Kita berdua adalah satu, Eren," Mikasa masih tetap yakin seratus persen.

Keadaan ini tidak bagus.

'_DEMI LEVI YANG TAMPAN DAN BERANI, MIKASA, BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU!' _ batin Eren menjerit-jerit.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan kesucianku?" kalimat ini keluar begitu saja secara spontan dari mulut Eren. Sejak awal dia tak berniat masuk dalam topik ini. Dia hanya akan menggunakan pertanyaan ini sebagai amunisi darurat.

Mikasa berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Iya, aku juga akan kehilangan keperawananku, yang artinya aku melakukannya denganmu, Eren,"

Otak Eren makin meledak-ledak melihat Mikasa yang menjawab bak balita umur tiga tahun.

Eren cuma butuh sekali lagi memandang wajah Mikasa untuk meledak... dan...

_BUM._

"**OKE, MIKASA!"** Eren yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kendali bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk Mikasa yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"**BAGAIMANA... KALAU AKU MELAKUKAN MALAM PERTAMAKU DENGAN KORPORAL RIVAILLE!? APA KAU AKAN TETAP MENGIKUTIKU, HAH!?"** teriak Eren keceplosan.

Mikasa yang terkejut setengah mati segera ikut berdiri dan mengguncang tubuh Eren yang sudah setengah semaput.

"Eren?! Apakah itu benar?! Kau sudah melakukan malam pertamamu?! Dengan Korporal Rivaille?! EREN! JAWAB AKU!" Mikasa makin panik.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut?" Rivaille tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana.

Mikasa kontan menjatuhkan Eren yang tak sadarkan diri. "E-eh, Korporal... tidak... kami cuma..."

"Cuma...?" Rivaille menaikkan alis.

"EREN BILANG TADI DIA MAU MELAKUKAN MALAM PERTAMANYA DENGANMU, KORPORAL!" teriak sebuah suara dari tengah lapangan. Dilihat dari cirinya, sudah jelas itu Jean, yang memang sejak dulu kesal setengah mati pada Eren.

Mata Mikasa langsung berubah merah layaknya monster Ultraman, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara dengan raungan dahsyat. "MATIIIIIII!"

Sementara itu, Rivaille ditinggalkan sendirian dengan Eren yang pingsan. Dia cuma memandang datar pada anggota termuda Recon Corps itu.

"Ya sudahlah," katanya menghela napas. "Kubawa saja ke ruanganku," katanya sambil menggendong Eren pergi.

Dan berlalulah malam itu dengan tenang, kecuali Jean dan Mikasa yang masih berkejar-kejaran dengan berisiknya.

**.**

Esok paginya, Eren merasa tempat tidurnya jauh lebih empuk dari biasanya. Juga dia merasa lebih kedinginan.

Ada yang salah. Ini bukan kabinnya.

Dia langsung bangun terduduk. Setelah mengamati beberapa menit, Eren melihat dia tidak memakai kaus, hanya celana pendek. Dan juga ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Ruangan ini juga berbeda dari kabinnya,

Ranjang siapa ini? Dan ruangan apa ini?

Namun, belum sempat dia berpikir apa-apa, Rivaille membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk.

Melihat wajah bingung Eren, kontan Rivaille berkata, "Pagi. Ada yang salah?"

**Ayo, yang fujo yang fujo hueheheu! Baru kali ini saya nulis fic RivaEren, tapi sori kalo ada yang kurang, soalnya saya nggak pernah nulis Sho-ai.**

**Dan catet : SAYA INI COWOK.**

**Saya nggak mau jadi gay beneran. Saya menulis ini cuma buat memuaskan para fujoshi yang menggila :D **

**Dan kayaknya Fujisaki-senpai termasuk XD**

**Buat adegan yg di kamar Rivai itu, saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca mereka berdua ngapain.**

**Yang penting, makasih ya, udah baca. Tapi kalo bisa, tolong review, ya? *ngarepdotkom**

**Okeh, sampai jumpa di bagian RivaEren berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
